


Оговорки

by Rassda



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Translation, Перевод, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод драббла "Wistful", автор lady_daze</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оговорки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wilful](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25955) by lazy_daze. 



Он называл ее Жен или Женевьева, когда как, что, в общем-то, нормально: «Жен» особо не приводило ее в восторг, но она понимала, что «Женевьеву» попробуй произнеси, а по-другому никак не сократишь.

Хотя когда они занимались сексом, он всегда называл ее Жен. В постели он был просто класс – активный, внимательный и изобретательный, но всегда это «Жен, Жен, Жен», пока она скачет у него на коленках.

Было весело, легко, и она почти наверняка знала, что для него это не было ничем серьезным… Поэтому если когда и проскакивал лишний звук, вроде как «Джен..», ну, она не обращала внимания.


End file.
